Le rideau noir
by CjDeLarge
Summary: AU -Miraculous Ladybug &Chat Noir. Baja el telón y nuestro reparto relaja los músculos como quien acaba de correr una maratón. Siempre tras un telón imaginario y vibrante que podría cubrir cada sueño y desilusión de los integrantes de la obra.Hay vida tras un teatro al terminar la función...Un teatro nunca está solo, nunca es sombrío aunque siempre se ponga EL TELÓN NEGRO.
1. Prefacio: Tercera llamada

Entraban uno a uno como si fueran androides programados especialmente para eso. Saciados de la rutina que años les costó para acostumbrarse. Cada uno de los rostros, tan familiares como el anterior y el que sigue, y el que sigue. Paraguas mojados, botas y zapatillas que con el tiempo se habían desgastado, suéteres deslavados, cabelleras completamente desordenadas, sonrisas dolidas y miradas serenas. Todos una farsa.

En lo alto del escenario se podía observar al director y dueño, Adrien, acostado sobre la helada madera, fumando un puro como era su costumbre, leyendo y esperando la llegada de sus actores. Porque eran suyos, le habían vendido su alma por un sueño del que se arrepintieron antes de siquiera presentarse. Solía recostarse ahí y escuchar el aturdidor ruido de las teclas de la máquina, la música de fondo que ofrecía el teatro y los silbidos de quien se encontrara vagando por éste.

En la orquesta, junto a una mesa, tazas de café y una máquina de escribir más vieja que incluso el mismo teatro, se encontraba Chloe, la escritora. Era la más vivaz de todos en el recinto, solía platicar las anécdotas de su pasado como estudiante de ingeniería civil y los cientos de relaciones que había tenido con sus profesores en la carrera, había terminado con honores pero eso no le bastaba, deseaba dejar algo más, algo que no se pudiera fotografiar, que no pudiera simplemente desaparecer por una mala estructura. Literatura fue lo que ella decidió y llegó hasta ahí, escribiendo guiones de teatro que superaban cualquier rascacielos de la ciudad, que parecían iluminarse más que estos e impregnarse en lo más profundo de la memoria de los individuos que pisaban el patio de butacas.

En la primera fila de asientos, Alya y Nino, actores desde adolescentes, eran pareja, ella siempre oliendo a perfumes de hombre, cada día era diferente y él, bueno él olía a alcohol y humo. Tenían una relación de lo más extraña, de hecho uno se atrevería a decir que estaban juntos solo porque su trabajo se los exigía, al ser actores creían que su reputación era lo único que importaba, si se golpeaban por las noches, si lloraban en sus alcobas, no importaba, siempre que en el escenario fueran la pareja perfecta.

Juleka y Alix sentadas justo tras ellos, siendo sumisas de todos, callando lo que sentían solo para satisfacer las necesidades de los demás. Podían dejar de comer para que los demás siguieran tragando cuales trogloditas, se murmuraba que tenían algo, que se quedaban en las noches para liberar todo lo que las ataba, se dedicaban al maquillaje y vestuario de todos en las obras, sin ellas no era nada y nadie las consideraba.

En medio del patio, Kim,Félix y Nathaniel, este último con su novia enganchada a su cuello, Lila. Cada uno más vil que el anterior. Eran los 3 mosqueteros del rey Adrien, es decir los 3 lame botas del director, Kim era actor desde muy niño, era bastante guapo y callado, no hablaba más de sus líneas, siempre recatado y siguiendo lo que su amigo, amo y señor le ordenaba. Félix, aunque igual callado era bastante testarudo ,un actor con aires de superioridad, se creía mejor que el mismo Adrien y eso que eran amigos, hermano de Chloe y al contrario de ella sólo tenía la licenciatura en Literatura dramática y teatro .

"Un total deshonor para la familia"

Decía su padre en cada reunión que hacían. A pesar de ello no dejaba de ser bueno, ocultaba cosas, sí, como todos pero no corrían rumores sobre él, sólo que deseaba comprar el teatro algún día y mandar a todos al carajo. Nathaniel, el muy mejor amigo de Adrien, tenían una fuerte relación desde que el segundo había regresado de América, mientras vagaba por las calles encontró a Lila, no es que ella fuera de esa clase de mujeres vendedoras de caricias, NO. Más bien que tuvieron un encuentro un tanto...irreal. "Amor a primera vista" decían ello, "Calentura de una noche que se prolongó dos años" decían los demás. Habían estado juntos desde entonces aunque bien los LEGENDARIOS (como los llamaban los demás) y Adrien dedicaban las tardes de post-presentación para alcoholizarse y aplicar el viejo unodós en cualquier chiquilla que se dejaba embobar por sus encantos actorales.

Y al final del patio, justo antes del anfiteatro se hallaba alguien más, no menos importante que todos. La mejor actriz del lugar, la máscara más difícil de sacar, Marinette. Solía acomodarse siempre al final de todos, escuchando las indicaciones, dónde debía posicionarse, qué personaje sería en esta ocasión, siempre mostrando su más lustrado antifaz. No se sabía mucho de ella, de la nada Adrien la había llevado y comenzó a ganar terreno, protagonizaba algunas presentaciones y se robaba la completa atención de los espectadores siendo estelar o no. Oía todos y cada uno de los chismes que rondaban tras las cortinas, pero jamás había oído uno de ella, ni ella ni nadie. Era alguien constante pero sin duda la mejor, con una vida tan "perfecta" que te das cuenta lo buena actriz que es como para convencerse a sí misma de eso. A ella y a todos.

Ninguno excedía los 30,a penas y pasaban los 20, Marinette era la más joven con tan sólo 21.

Aún así eran los mejores, los más mentirosos, con más secretos...tras Le rideau noir.

* * *

 **HOLIIIIIIIIIIII :3 Estoy muy feliz por ésto y quizá nadie lo lea pero me vale ...era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho pues AMO las artes y qué mejor que reflejar la apreciación de una por medio de otra .La literatura y el teatro son mis favoritas ...el cine igual pero , el teatro es tan subestimado en mi país que da tristeza encontrarse con tantos de estos bellos recintos mal aprovechados.**

 **Esto es un fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen aunque yo inventé cada una de sus personalidades.**

 **No es una adaptación de nada aunque con mucho orgullo digo que me basé en una historia que amo mucho llamada "TRAS EL TELÓN" o "BEHIND THE CURTAIN" repito no es una adaptación , es una idea que me ha rondado la mente por años pero era un tanto difícil para mí el ejecutarla pues aún no sé mucho del tema. Yo aprecio el trabajo de Choco-Menta pero esto no será TeT o una copia barata ni nada parecido, tengo mis propias ideas, pero la temática me fascina mucho.**

 **Intentaré hacer la narración en tercera persona para que esto se vea aún mejor.**

 **Agradezco el apoyo que me quieras dar, es tan sólo un prólogo.**

 **Sin más gracias y bye,bye nos leemos luego.**


	2. Acto I- Anomalías

Luces encendidas ,telones abiertos de par,murmullos y risillas .Todos y cada uno de nuestros actores esperaban cada una de estas señales para ponerse en marcha ,comenzar una farsa más,buscar refugio de sus problemas en otra vida , en otra historia. Tener unos padres diferentes,un amor diferente, otras costumbres, otras manías. Y , aunque no actuara, Adrien era casi experto en eso , siempre tan propio y serio pero pocos sabían lo que realmente pasaba por su retorcida cabeza. Una de ellas era Chloe, la dulce Chloe quien pasaba las tardes a su lado ,ambos en el obscuro despacho ,divagando de todo y nada a la vez ,silenciando todos los impulsos con sonrisas que ni ellos mismos se creerían.  
Chloe se justificaba diciendo que sus obras tenían que estar bien revisadas por el mismísimo director. Aún en el patio de bancas ,muy lejos de ellos ,se podía escuchar muy bien el tipo de "pláticas" que tenían esos dos.  
—Las piernas me han dolido por días,no sé si eso es bueno o malo-dijo la rubia ,Adrien suspiró hondo y dio un trago más a su botella. Verla era lo que más le gustaba ,lo único que tenía.  
No es que no tuviera a nadie ,su madre y sus hermanas vivían aún ,pero muy lejos de él.  
Y Chloe, ella estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros de él, implorando con la respiración y la mirada que la tocara ,que se unieran una vez más ,más allá de lo carnal, quería sentir su alma penetrando la suya.  
Chloe por otro lado , no es que no lo amara si no que para ella lo suyo había pasado a ser algo juvenil, un recuerdo que le gustaba revivir pero que por ningún motivo desearía volver a tener entre sus dedos .  
Pero quería a alguien más, alguien que le sorprendía día con día, con cada mentira ,cada gesto ,su latente inocencia y su poca valentía, quería sólo a la pequeña Marinette.  
Por muy buena que esta fuera en los ensayos y en las pequeñas presentaciones, no era del todo aceptada en el grupo .Recordaba muy bien las veces en las que Alya organizaba reuniones en bares y ella era excluida, nadie se atrevía a contradecirla por consiguiente nadie invitaba a Marinette ,ni siquiera Félix o Nino quienes al parecer también la veían más que como una compañera.  
Por su parte , Adrien se limitaba a observar las peleas de sus jóvenes amigos, se podría decir que se inspiraba en ellas para dirigir cada uno de sus actos.

Esta noche parecía ser diferente. Adrien y Chloe no cogían en el escritorio, Marinette no los vigilaba,Alya y Lila no se toqueteaban tras las escenografías,Kim y Alix no hacian de consejeros con Nino ,Juleka y Nathaniel no jugaban a quererse como en el pasado,Félix no planeaba el derroque del teatro. Nada era igual ,no ese día.  
Hoy era diferente...todo sería diferente desde hoy.

Cuando la escritora y el director salieron del despacho ,todos esperaban ver su mal humor ,ese que sólo les pegaba después del sexo. A cambio contemplaron una serenidad que los dejó casi helados.  
Ellos no habían estado juntos ,los demás no habían sido confidentes de ellos .Marinette simplemente no había llegado ,¿qué estaba pasando? En cuanto entro tranquila al gran teatro, nadie giró a verla ,como acostumbraban ,no había cuchicheos llenos de repudio , a cambio un ¿ilusionado Adrien ? Chloe se dio perfecta cuenta de lo que había pasado ,no temía por perderlo a él ,si no porque fuera lo suficientemente egoísta como para hacer que él la perdiera.  
Pero esa no era Marinette , su Marinette ,la de ambos. Así como ellos no eran los mismos ,algo pasaba ,algo no concordaba . Comenzaron los murmullos ,no por Marinette ,no por el sentir de Chloe . Por Adrien y su extraña nueva atracción.  
—Hola-susurró creyendo que sólo ella lo escucharía, esbozó una tierna sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en la muchacha ,Chloe miraba al vacío, nada estaba bien—bueno—aclaró su garganta—Para la siguiente función...Félix , estás fuera.  
Todos quedaron en completo andaba mal ,no eran los acto corría más rápido de lo normal.  
-

* * *

 **Holi ,esto es una mierda muy corta pero me siento mal pues no he publicado nada ,muy triste pero mi vida es desgraciada jaja dije que esto sería largo y no los voy a defraudar , es solo que la escuela no me está permitiendo vivir.**  
 **Lean a Shiro-TrueLove, TheChatNoirsMeow y a MrsWale113**  
 **bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima :3**


	3. Acto II- Demencia

Desde los 14 años la relación entre Chloe y Adrien había resultado bastante peculiar para quienes los rodeaban. Cuando ella se decidió por continuar con la literatura (Además de la ingeniería) Adrien enfureció totalmente y la única explicación a eso era su envidia . Envidiaba a Chloe por lo capaz y libre que era de hacer lo que le placiera ,mientras a él no se le permitía siquiera respirar sin autorización. Había sido por mucho tiempo un niño de familia, sus padres eran dueños de casi todo el país ,por condición tenía ya una carrera definida , un futuro,todo lo que viviría no sería más que un guión a seguir , tan sólo pasos marcados en la arena en los cuales él debía encajar perfectamente.

¿Cómo puede vivir uno así? mortificándose por cumplir las expectativas que los demás tienen sobre ti.

Al llegar a sus 16 , lo que ambos tenían había pasado de ligeros roces de manos a choques frenéticos de sus intimidades,las hormonas estaban alteradas y lo que menos deseaban era hablar en sus encuentros solitarios. Chloe trataba siempre de convencerlo para que dejara sus comodidades, que luchara por lo que realmente quería . Aunque él se negaba rotundamente a dormir en una caja de cartón ,finalmente el deseo de libertad pudo más.

Legalmente dejó de ser hijo de aquellos prestigiosos empresarios, al ser menor de edad recibió una cuantiosa indemnización (y unos cuantos sobornos para desistir) que guardó y administró de manera que a los 18 años recién cumplidos se decidió a comprar un bello teatro , colocado estrategicamente en las calles más concurridas de la ciudad para tener así una mejor expectación.

Cuando terminó la universidad , comenzó escribiendo su propio libro , que más tarde Chloe adaptó. No fue él único que escribió , hubieron cientos , quizá miles , todos guardados en aquél sombrío escritorio junto a cartas de su padre y unas cuantas corbatas que había usado durante la secundaria.

Al tener en sus manos las escrituras del teatro ,sabiendo bien que solo era un niñito ,varios personajes importantes de la economía en el país y de bienes raíces ofrecieron miserias por el establecimiento , nunca aceptó ,era su sueño y no lo subastaría por apenas el precio de su corte de cabello.

Sus actores y colaboradores no eran más que sus viejos amigos ,gente con las libertades que a él le hubiese gustado en la niñez. Nathaniel era su mejor , el mejor para él. Ambos junto a Félix y Kim iban a los bares a disfrutar de su soledad,intentando animarse entre ellos .

Aunque no lo pareciera , el joven director tenía metas ,deseaba con el alma ser reconocido ,que sus obras llegaran a oídos de otro mundo ,ir tan lejos como sus capacidades se lo permitieran .Ya con 20 tomo rumbo a Europa ,solo un par de años a decir verdad pero se había alejado de Chloe ,Félix y todos ,le parecía que la soledad le traería mucho más que la vana compañía de unos muchachitos de 18 años con sueños tontos sobre fama y fortuna . El alcohol y el cigarrillo eran sus nuevos compañeros ,hallaba en ellos el consuelo que cualquier platica no podía darle. Suponía también que podía lograr mucho más estando solo en su húmedo despacho que en el patio de butacas "disfrutando" con los demás.

Regresó.Su mejor amiga , su amor de estudiante cumplía 20 ese entonces , él ya iba por los 22 y seguía sin encontrar el rumbo correcto a ese desorden suyo llamado relación con la susodicha había "regresado a la normalidad". Se necesitaban tanto de manera carnal que un simple abrazo , carcomía cada uno de sus sentidos, los mataba por dentro.

De vez en cuando se citaban tras las cortinas del escenario para reafirmar esa dependencia que ya se debían ,se acariciaban como sabiendo que en un futuro no muy lejano dejarían de hacerlo, ella veía a alguien más y él lo sabía sin embargo no hacía nada , prefería disfrutar de su cuerpo mientras podía , a martirizarse por no tener su amor...ese que había anhelado por años y que al tener entre sus dedos lo había dejado ir.

Chloe odiaba las despedidas , pero odiaba aún más las desapariciones y eso era exactamente lo que él había hecho con ella,de un momento a otro se había esfumado completamente de su vida ,como polvo que lleva el más que lo veía y lo sentía , no lo encontraba por eso mismo había decidido marcharse. No físicamente si no irse de su lado de a poquito en poquito hasta que no lo en ese entonces que conoció a Marinette , la pequeña y tierna Marinette .

Con solo 18 años había abandonado su primer semestre en Psicología por un desliz con su profesor de Psicofisiologia, no la habían expulsado ni mucho menos descubierto ,el estrés y los conflictos emocionales que esto le había acarreado fue lo que realmente le hizo desistir .Sus padres no se opusieron ,la verdad hasta ellos querían seguir manteniendo a su bella hija por años más, el verdadero problema había llegado cuando la jovencita decidió marcharse de casa ,hacer su propia vida , lejos de ellos , lejos de todo y si bien lo había logrado eso a ellos seguía sin tenerlos contentos.

Se había alojado con una muchacha rubia a la que había conocido en una cafetería , le había ofrecido hogar y apoyo en su proceso de estabilización . Durante esos meses y hasta cumplir 19 ,notando sus diversas cualidades la escritora le ofreció trabajar para ella y Adrien en el teatro. Creía que podía ser una locura pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta del avance que había logrado con ella misma. Y es que a pesar de no hablar con nadie y parecer ser un bicho raro en el teatro , era la mejor ,de todos , del reparto , de la ciudad, en estabilidad emocional se encontraba en un punto neutral donde prefería retener las lágrimas hasta que las acotaciones se lo indicaran. Era su vida , su máscara , su propio acto.

Pero con la rubia era distinto,con ella podía sentirse menos forzada por esbozar sonrisa alguna ,comenzaba a quererla como lo que era , su compañera de trabajo y de alquiler, En cambio Chloe la veía como algo más , decir que la veía como amiga era poco ,para ella era más bien su amor platónico ,ese que en definitiva no te abandonará (por que no sabe de tu amor) pero aún así temes perder. era un amor tan doloroso , lleno de mentiras , de condiciones y resignación . No eran nada si se veía desde aquella perspectiva ,no podían , no debían ante la luz de la sociedad y una de ellas , simplemente no lo quería así.

Acostumbradas a compartir el mismo hogar y casi el mismo trabajo , ahora parecían compartir algo más allá de sus propias decisiones ; El amor de Adrien .

Que no se confunda esta idea ,ellas NO lo amaban ,NO, al contrario les era totalmente indiferente ,no pensaban en él de la manera en que éste lo hacía por ellas. Eran sin duda mujeres hermosas ,con sueños tan similares que podrías creer que son la diferencia era que conocía demasiado bien a Chloe ,como la palma de su mano,sabía todo de ella, cada gesto, cada manía , cada gusto detallado y eso lo hacía quedar satisfecho. Y la otra era toda una caja de monerías como esperando ser abierta específicamente por él.

Una parecía ser ya completamente suya y la otra parecía reclamarlo con desesperación ...o eso creía él.

* * *

 **Bueeeeno aquí les dejo un acto más ...3 estoy enamorada de esta historia , realmente me hace feliz...**

 **Agreguen a sus listas , voten y no olviden leer mis otras obras y por supuesto a MrsWale11 ...3**  
 **Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima...**


	4. Acto III- Furia

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

Un Félix molesto no era lo que más les convenía y eso Chloe lo entendía a la perfección.

Ella conocía de más los alocados planes de su hermano, y es que a pesar de tener 24 (al igual que Adrien) él seguía teniendo aquellos deseos enfermos de acabar con el sueño del que llamaba "su mejor amigo". Convencerlo era imposible, Chloe lo sabía e igual no dejaba de intentarlo.

Era su hermano, quería lo mejor para él.

—No vayas tan rápido, el teatro no se irá. Estas muy irritado, ni siquiera debería ir hoy.

—Voy a ir, te guste o no. Sé que no quieres que vaya sólo porque Agreste me dijo que yo no participaría en la obra de ésta temporada, no porque te preocupes por mi salud mental. Pero sé que él me implorará volver, lo hará cuando se coja a la mocosa, o la enamore o sabe Dios lo que quiere. Cuando se de cuenta de que ella es una basura al igual que su patético intento por hacernos creer a todos que es la "chica perfecta" Me va a implorar.

—Pienso que exageras, ella no pretende nada y aunque lo hiciera eso sólo habla de su capacidad y de su ...

—Oh, vamos— le interrumpió—tú no te pongas de su lado, reacciona, que pronto vas a acabar en el patio de butacas junto a todos, escuchando sus gemidos y de boca de él decir "lo maravillosa que es.

Un golpe en seco se había atrevido a interrumpir aquella improvisada discusión entre los hermanos Bourgeois. Su pequeña hermana, nunca, jamás se había atrevido a golpearlo, ni siquiera en broma. Solía ser muy recatada (demasiado como para haber terminado en un asqueroso teatro), su mejilla ardía, o quizá era su orgullo, perdido ahí , a tan sólo unos pasos de la entrada a Le rideau noir. Perdido a causa del hombre al que más odiaba y del que aparentemente ella seguía enamorada, después de tantos años.

—¡Agreste ya no te ama!—le gritó con furia.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!, deja de hablar así de ella por lo menos, como si fuera una zorra. No lo es, y él tampoco así que calla tu puto hocico.

—¿Es eso?—le cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa altanera— ¿Te preocupas realmente por ella o porque ya no eres tú a quien recarga sobre el escritorio?

—¡Chícos!— gritaron a lo lejos.

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer entonces?—preguntó el Agreste a su mejor amigo.

—Dejar de darle tantos privilegios, quizá— Nahaniel conocía a la perfección los rumores que empezaron a correr desde la última reunión para la planificación de la temporada.

—No lo hago.

—Oh , amigo, lo haces. Ni siquiera eres capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a la chiquilla. Ya, en serio ¿Te la diste?

—No Nath, no me la he "dado".

—Uy, es difícil para Agreste, ¿eh?

—No es eso, la última vez que estuve con ella, yo , perdí la razón, ella se enteró de mucho sin siquiera pedirlo y de la nada se echó a llorar fue raro.

— Ella es rara, ¿has visto su forma de vestir?

—No , no lo he visto y no es algo que me importe.

—¿Y Chloe, ella si te importa?

Aquello le había sorprendido, ¿él realmente ya no la amaba? después de toso ¿se había rendido?

—Adrien, ya todos están al pie del escenario, los esperan, chicos—Comentaba Alix apenas asomando su rostro por la puerta

—¿Todos? , ¿También Ma...

—Sí— le interrumpió— el bicho también llego

—Alix...—reprendió el rubio..

—No tarden— fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a taconear por el pasillo a bambalinas.

Adrien suspiró. Jamás iba a entender el odio que sus amigos le tenían a esa muchaha.

—Vamos, mi señor. Su publico lo aclama.

* * *

Era cierto, ahí estaban todos, Juleka y Lila platicaban animadas mientras la primera le mostraba las paletas tan llamativas de maquillaje que había conseguido para la obra de esa temporada. Nino, Kim Y Alix cuchicheaban sobre los problemas del primero, los otros dos parecían fastidiados pero igual lo escuchaban atentamente, le brindaban todo el apoyo a su amigo. Recargados en el escenario se encontraban Chloe, Alya y Félix. El rubio no parecía estar feliz , además de tener una mejilla muy rojiza y su hermana una notoria suciedad en sus siempre pulcros guantes.

Sentada, en un rincón junto a la calefacción estaba Marinette, leyendo algo que él no reconocía muy bien. Se acercó a ella, posándose sobre las rodillas ,mientras con los dedos pulgar e índice levantaba su mentón para así llamar su atención.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Le preguntó más para obligarla a decirle que si que para saber realmente su estado.

—Bien, sí—le contestó un poco apenada por la cercanía del hombre, vio como pasaba la saliva para evitar soltar algo estúpido,era su primer contacto , él de verdad no quería arruinarlo. Su prominencia laríngea vibró , lo que causó en ella un escalofrío inexplicable.

—Bien—le sonrió por última vez el rubio. Se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar con rumo al escenario— Escuchen todos—grito mientras "limpiaba" su nariz, acto que en realidad crubría su deseo por inhalar el perfume de la azabache que había quedado impregnado en sus dedos—Hoy, Chloe y yo les daremos la trama de la obra para ésta temporada , asignaré los personajes según lo crea pertinente y, después...

—¡Aguarda!—le interrumpió Lila—¿Le darás personaje a todos?—Su cuestionamiento era razonable, ella a penas había actuado por vez primera en la temporada, realmente no se sentía segura de sus capacidades.

—No Lila, no a todos les tocará papel en ésta ocasión. Si no mal recuerdo, Félix, tu trabajo no era requerido— El Bourgeois bufó, sabía que Adrien hacía aquello para molestarlo. Le daría un papel de último momento, algo "improvisado".

—¿Y quién tendrá el protagónico?— Preguntó Juleka más para alivianar las cosas que por importancia al echo.

—Alya—Soltó Adrien sonriente— Y Marinette , será su "pareja".

* * *

 **Sí, ya sé me demoro con las otras historias pero si no lo hago ahora, se que no lo haré nunca.**

 **Como sea, gracias por leer esto:**

 **ElbaKheel No es tan difícil como parece , Chloe y Adrien están "enamorados" de Marinette aunque ellos tuvieron algo en el pasado y se sienten un poco culpables(?), ella aún no demuestra sus sentimientos por ninguno de los dos pues no he hecho que interactue en la historia , pero en el siguiente capítulo quizá lo haga.**

 **Resulta confuso, supongo que porque quedó un poco mal el formato, lo editaré y la podrás leer con más calmita. Pero gracias, espero que te guste.**

 **Esto fue todo por hoy, y pues nada , lean mis otras historias:**

 ***The purrfect cat.**

 ***All of you**

 ***Fragmentos**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima ;D**


	5. Acto IV- Resignación

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

Sus pies colgaban y se balanceaban, las piernas se le estaban entumeciendo por el frío que ya tenía desde hace aproximadamente 20 minutos. Las bolsas en sus ojos eran tan pronunciadas como siempre, su estómago rugía, aún así no planeaba comer. Hoy tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Era delgada y pálida, no exagerado, sólo lo suficiente para que sus padres se preocuparan.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, fue directo al baño a vomitar el café que había bebido por la noche. El acto era involuntario, simplemente no se acostumbraba a ingerir alimentos. Aún estando con Chloe, fingía interés en lo que preparaba y luego corría a vomitarlo en ausencia de la rubia.

Le dolía el pecho al esforzarse, la fuerza ejercida para vomitar, esa sensación de querer y no poder le provocaban espasmos en la espalda, sus piernas seguían entumidas pero ahora por la posición en la que permanecía. Sus brazos acalambrados por acariciarse el estómago, como esperando que el dolor se fuera, para sentirse como cuando su madre la mimaba, Marinette se hallaba en un abismo.

Tenía más o menos dos horas de que Chloe había salido del apartamento, el teléfono sonaba desde hace ya un rato, con mala cara se levantó de su letargo y caminó a la mesilla junto al sillón más largo, con dificultad levantó la bocina para llevarla a su oído.

—Habla Dupain

—Hasta que te encuentro, pensé que te habías ido ya a la ratonera esa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jean?

—Te llamé ayer, la rubia me dijo que aún no regresabas.

—Pues si te lo dijo, seguro era cierto.

—Podrías dejar de evitarme.

—Si dejas de llamar, quizá lo haga — Colgó.

Después de la culminación de su relación, Marinette no pretendía saber más del castaño. Lo había engañado, con su profesor y aún así él la buscaba. No sabía con exactitud cuál era la razón. Cualquiera en su juicio se alejaría ante tal traición pero él no lo hacía y eso la incomodaba aún más.

Tomó una ducha corta y luego de vestirse con sus habituales ropas oscuras fue a la cocina a prepararse un ligero té. Sabía que si comía algo, lo vomitaría en seguida así que optó por sólo tomar la bebida ya tibia.

* * *

Iba por las avenidas, observaba los pájaros revolotear , buscándose y ocultándose en algo que ella podría llamar amor.

Le encantaba sentir el viento contra su rostro, su cabello apenas cubría su nuca, por lo que el frío entraba por su cuello hasta desbaratarle el alma. Sentía los calcetines un poco humedecidos, quizá por los charcos que aún quedaban del día anterior, con esa agua tan sucia que entraba en los agujeros de sus botas. Las hojas secas de los árboles se le incrustaban en el cabello, dándole un aspecto de loca. Sus pies se movían a prisa, tenía que ver a Adrien y apreciar la naturaleza la iba a atrasar más.

Cuando llegó encontró el sitio vacío, supuso que Adrien había ya terminado la junta y la había cubierto de nuevo con sus compañeros. Aceleró el paso hacia su despacho, que se encontraba en la zona de camerinos, antes de tocar, se sacudió el abrigo y zapateo sobre el tapete para sacar todo el lodo posible. A Adrien le gustaba la limpieza.

Tocó la puerta y a la tercera llamada, Adrien le pidió que pasara, estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, cubierto de papeles, sobres y lápices por todos lados,igual elevó la mirada para sonreír en forma de saludo.

—Llegas tarde,Marinette.

—Me detuve a desayunar algo.

—Mientes—le susurró y ella dio un respingo—tienes manchas rojas en las mejillas y la comisura de tus labios, sabes que tu piel reacciona así cuando vomitas mucho.

—Lo siento, Adrien.

—Como quieras, no sé qué te orilla a hacerlo, te puedo perder.

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que importa,mujer, no lo entiendes yo...

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Algún día tenemos que hacerlo.

—Si pero hoy no.

Algo extraño le producía estar con Adrien,sentía sus piernas temblar. Conocía sus intenciones perfectamente e igual no se alejaba en lo absoluto de él, quizá era su olor, su tristeza o la tremenda admiración que le tenía a su forma de querer. Él la conocía, quizá no con exactitud pero si lo suficiente como para corregirla y guiarla.

Le intimidaba más bien su capacidad de recordar todo lo que ella le decía, incluso estando ebrio o con el suficiente cansancio como para babear sobre el sillón en el que solían sentarse a platicar.

—¿Vas a salir, entonces?—preguntó el rubio para cambiar el tema.

—Voy a la panadería de mis padres.

—¿Saludarás a tu madre de mi parte?

—Le diré que estás bien.

* * *

—Seas bienvenido—dijo una señora de baja estatura y con rasgos asiáticos—Mari , mi niña.

—Hola, ma.

—Tom, corre la niña está aquí.

* * *

—Así que el joven Agreste te dio también ésta temporada—preguntó Tom muy emocionado por su hija.

Se encontraban sentados a la mesa, el café y los diversos bocadillos hacían a la azabache regresar los bellos tiempos. No sabía en qué momento los había defraudado tanto como para que ellos se negaran a creer que ella era un caos y no hacía más que dañarlos. Debían amarla mucho.

—Sí, de hecho me dio las entradas para ustedes, dijo que sin excepción debían asistir a la primera función.

—Me parece fenomenal, por supuesto que iremos— comentó su madre.

—Les mandó saludos por cierto, hace un rato lo vi.

—Perfecto, me parece un joven muy atento y muy agradable , no me sorprende que nos haya pedido que tú...

—Sabine, no hoy, hace mucho que no la veo y no quiero que se vaya.

—De hecho—interrumpió Marinette—Ya debo irme, le prometí estar ahí para revisar mi personaje, hoy llegué tarde a la reunión.

—Bien hija , te acompañamos a la puerta.

* * *

Al salir, nuevamente sintió el frío penetrando sus poros , no dio si quiera diez pasos cuando un zapateo pesado y una risa altanera muy familiar la hicieron girar para encontrarse con Félix.

—Vaya, Duapain,¿vienes de cogerte a otro director de teatro , a otro profesor o de aprovecharte de otra jovencita?

—Lárgate y déjame en paz, ¿No tienes otro empresario a quien estafar , haciéndote pasar por el dueño de "Le rideau noir"?

—Sabes que tu opinión no me interesa , todos creen que fuiste tú.

—Claro, porque yo lo contacté ese día en el que Adrien fue internado, ¿no? porque yo sabía quien era ¿no es así?

—Nadie te cree de todas formas —rió— porque eres una cualquiera, una mentirosa, una inmoral.

—¿Tú me hablas de moral?—le gritó molesta—Yo soy la inmoral , ¿entonces? Fuiste tú el que se acostó con ...

—¡Cállate, estúpido bicho raro!,nadie, repito, nadie te cree.

—Ella estaba ebria, además...

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes , no tienes ni idea!

—No necesito tener idea para saber que eres un ...

El rubio la tomó por el cuello del abrigo y pegó sus labios con fuerza, a ambos les quemaba, se odiaban, la amargura atacaba cada fibra, se conocían lo suficiente como para provocarse asco, repudio y temer uno del otro. Marinette se alejó y le escupió en el rostro mientras él le mostraba una mueca petulante.

—Cerdo—terminó de decir la Dupain para después con fuerza zafarse de su venenoso agarre.

—Aléjate de mi hermana—le advirtió el Bourgeois.

—Como si realmente te importara.

* * *

 **Ok, estoy que me caigo de enferma pero igual quería actualizar esto y en un rato más actualizaré mis otras historias.**

 **Gracias, gracias por leer .**

 **Shizuru : Me alegra que te guste, realmente planeo juguetear mucho con todos, no sólo entre esos tres. Félix no es tan malo, pero eso se verá después. Pero gracias, espero cubrir tus espectativas.**

 **ElbaKheel : Chloe tiene sentimientos encontrados, realmente creo que ella lo mal interpreta , bueno no sé :v no diré nada.**

 **Lo que pasó entre Marinette y los demás se explicará después, todas tus dudas forman la historia. Espero que te guste.**

 **Chicos, Esto fue todo por hoy, vamos de poquito en poquito, no se desesperen que aún tengo mucha , mucha imaginación, lean mis otras historias:**

 ***The purrfect cat.**

 ***All of you**

 ***Fragmentos**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima ;D**


	6. Acto V- Profundo

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

Jamás lo habían desechado de una temporada, siempre había sido indispensable y ni siquiera en la obra pasada, tras la llegada de la azabache lo habían sacado, pero ésta vez era diferente. Adrien no le había comentado nada sobre un papel extra o algún arreglo o asesoría a los actores, eso lo estaba desquiciando.

—Yo no entiendo cómo puedes darle papel principal a esa mocosa, dos temporadas seguidas, después de...

—Olvídalo, Félix, lo que pasó la otra vez no fue su culpa, lo sabes.

—Agreste, a veces me pregunto si eres estúpido todavía.

—No, Félix, estúpido es creer que aún con las pruebas la sigo culpando por lo que pasó.

—¿Por qué confías tanto en ella? Intentó vender el teatro, casi lo logra.

—Deja de creer que tienes la razón, ella no lo hizo, nunca lo haría y tú no participarás en la temporada, punto.

—Me vale un comino la temporada,ella te utiliza. Es una maldita zorra y…

—¡Ya basta! — gritó Adrien exasperado,lanzó un puñetazo contra la nariz del ojiazul y luego lo miró con rabia.

Félix tambaleó un poco, se detuvo con ambos brazos sobre el escritorio, las hojas esparcidas por éste, se marcharon de sangre y aún sin mirar al Agreste, comenzó a reír.

—Eres un fracaso, Adrien. No lograste quedarte con mi hermana, ahora te arrastras tras esa niña y ella acabará contigo.

A zancadas, Adrien caminó delante del escritorio para sostener con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Félix, a quién la sangre le escurría entrando hasta su boca.

—Escuchame bien, imbécil — Soltó Adrien en su cólera —No vuelvas a hablar así de ella—dijo para soltarle un golpe más en el pómulo.

—Llamame mentiroso y te daré tu merecido—Félix golpeó al esmeralda justo en el labio, haciendo que con el filo de su anillo y su colmillo se hiciera una leve cortada en el labio.

Ambos estaban a punto de soltarse a los golpes, la indignación los estaba dominando, la furia corría dentro de ellos buscando salir.

—¡Fue suficiente! —gritó Chloe al entrar por la puerta junto a ella estaban Marinette, Juleka y Alix.

Las chicas corrieron a socorrer a Félix, quien resultaba el más herido de los dos.

—Jule, por favor, llevate a mi hermano a mi oficina.

—Sí.

—Alix —volvió a mandar la rubia — Lleva a Adrien a su casa, hoy no está bien para quedarse a trabajar.

—ya mismo —sonrió la pelirrosa.

Marinette y Chloe permanecían en la oficina, la rubia caminaba desesperada.

—Estoy harta —soltó llorando— no sé por qué se la viven peleando, siempre, desde los catorce no pueden dejar de hacerlo y…

—¿los catorce?

—Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, Adrien siempre había sido nuestro amigo, hasta que él y Félix entraron a la secundaria, desde entonces todo se volvió turbio entre ambos.

—Pero, entonces ¿cuál es tu relación con tu hermano?

—Marinette, hay un mundo muy grande entre lo que siento por Adrien y mi relación con mi hermano. Nuestra familia es muy pudiente, mi hermano es mi sostén desde que tengo uso de razón, él me cuida de cualquier persona que se quiera aprovechar, cuando cometí errores en la carrera, por meterme con la gente por conveniencia, él nunca me miró mal, me apoyó y jamás pensó mal de mi, conocer a Adrien para nosotros fue algo que cambió nuestras vidas, siempre fue el vivaz, el feliz, nunca se rendía, era como un lindo gatito buscando amor, aunque sus padres se lo dieran, ser el mayor a veces terminaba con él. Félix, él al principio adoraba pasar tiempo con Adrien, luego simplemente odiaba que yo estuviera a su lado.

—¿Adrien hizo algo malo?

—No que yo lo sepa.

—Entonces quizá tu hermano.

—Mira, Marinette, no lo sé ...iré a ver a mi hermano , con permiso.

—Pasa, yo iré a buscar a Adrien.

—Seguramente están ya en su apartamento.

—Iré para allá, adiós.

—Con cuidado, te veo en la noche en la casa.

La azabache comenzó a caminar directo al apartamento del esmeralda, caminaba lento, haciendo tiempo para que la pelirrosa no estuviera ahí para reclamarle como siempre hacía.

Al llegar, tocó tres veces como solía hacerlo, espero mientras zapateaba con el pie izquierdo, ¿y si aún no llegaban? ¿y si él había decidido regresar y pelear nuevamente con Félix? Conocía la razón de sus discusiones, ella sabía que era la causante, igual pretendía seguir haciéndose la loca .

—Mari—Sonrió Adrien dentro del apartamento,su sonrisa era adolorida, su camisa blanca estaba manchada de roja sangre al igual que los tirantes que atravesaban su torso.

—Por Dios, mírate —la azabache corrió a él, se abalanzó a su cuello, sabía que aquello era su culpa.

—Ya pasó, bonita—Adrien abrazó a la chica por su cintura, su olor embriagaba su cuerpo, acariciaba su espalda esperando que se tranquilizara, las lagrimas caían directo en el hueco entre su cuello y su pecho — No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿que no pasa nada? mira como estás, es suficiente, Adrien, tienes que acabar con esto ahora.

—Marinette, no, lo prometiste.

—Yo...yo... no puedo, Adrien, no quiero.

—Pero yo sí, Mari te necesito.

—Ya lo sé , pero...—las lagrimas de la azabache comenzaron a caer, aquello no era para su débil corazón.

—Mejor, vayámonos, hablamos de eso después.

* * *

—No, no, no... ella es el amor de tu vida , eres un superhéroe y están destinados sin saberlo, desde el inicio.

—¡NO!—gritó Alya tirada en el piso.—Quieres que yo bese a Marinette para salvarla de un ... ¿cómo se llamaba?—preguntó viendo a la azabache.

—Akuma—contestó ella

—No es Marinette, su nombre es Chat Noir—comentó molesto, Adrien.

—Estoy cansada.

—Suficiente por hoy—grito Chloe.

—Oye Adrien—Habló Lila—¿A qué se debe que quieras sacar lo antes posible la obra?, ¿alguien más intentó vender el teatro ya?

Todos miraron al director interesados, quizá necesitaban pronto una explicación.

* * *

 **Halooooo, amiguitos de Internet, aquí Cj con un acto más.**

 **Elbakheel: Los secretos son lo mejor que hay,sólo la besó por odio, no hay más y no lo habrá, por si ese es el enamorado... Mmnnh, no lo sé, no hay spoilers. Jaja.**

 **Los problemas de alimentación de Marinette, ok es que todo se irá dando en la historia, sólo te puedo decir que es basado en una historia real, pero ese tema terminará de buena manera. Saluditos.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, si desean leer cosas que si tengan continuidad, lean mis otras historias:**

 **The purrfect cat.**

 **All of you**

 **Fragmentos**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;Dtan**


	7. Acto VI- Dolor

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

—Aguarda,¿estás tratando de decirme que tenemos que fingir ser una pareja de héroes que a pesar de estar destinados, no pueden estar juntos?—preguntó la morena—eso es triste,¿fue idea tuya, verdad, Chloe?

—En realidad fue también gracias a uno de esos raros sueños de Adrien—rió la rubia.

—Agreste ni siquiera duerme —soltó Kimm con una sonora carcajada.

—Nada que ver , el drama vende y lo saben—respondió Adrien a las burlas de sus actores—como sea. Nath, tú eres el antagónico, estuviste enamorado del personaje de Alya durante años, ella estuvo enamorada del personaje de Marinette, debes mostrar aquella impotencia, debes hacerle creer al público cuánto odio tienes por Mari, pero al mismo tiempo debes asquearte con la presencia de Alya, por el hecho de no amarte, por tener la terrible alucinación de que ella ya es de alguien más.

—De acuerdo—El pelirrojo sonrió de modo coqueto para luego pararse en su posición.

—Listo chicos, desde el inicio—gritó el rubio desde la primera fila de butacas—Escena de la violación, ahora...¡ya!

 _Aparecen en el escenario Nathaniel y Alya, el muchacho la jalonea de la muñeca. En la escenografía se muestra un sutil atardecer y un asiento de lo que parece un auto, con brusquedad ek joven la hace entrar. Mientras rodea el asiento como si rodeara un auto, la morena hace movimientos como intentando salir, frustrandose al saber que era algo imposible_

 _—Vamos—Hablo el Kurtzberg iracundo—Intenta apagar el teléfono ahora, quiero verte tener el valor para no decirme las cosas a la cara._

 _—Déjame salir—susurraba al borde de las lágrimas aún sin mirarlo._

 _—Quédate quieta, no intentes escapar, aún nos debemos muchas explicaciones._

 _—Basta, me asustas, me lastimas—gritó con dolor la morena._

 _—¿Y lo que tú me hiciste a mi?Quedemos a mano, ¿qué te parece?._

 _—Por favor, para._

 _—Ahora que te declaraste una puta, es más fácil seguir con ésto , ¿no?_

—NO , NO ,NO —Gritó el Agreste—No encuentro la suficiente furia, veamos , la escena después de la lucha.

 _Marienette y Alya se quedan sentadas junto al borde de una viga hecha para único uso de utilería._

 _—¿Qué te ha sucedido My pr... Ladybug?—soltó entrecortado Marinette._

 _—Te dije que nada andaba bien—simulaba limpiarse las lágrimas que no surgían._

 _—¿Tuviste un accidente?—Marinette tenía una cara de preocupación tremenda._

 _—No—negó Alya enérgica—Yo , yo terminé con él hace unos días y ahora no me deja en paz._

 _La cara de Marinette cambiaba de sorpresa a impotencia, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir con amargura pero algo no andaba bien_

—No—gritó Adrien—Alya, muéstrame más pasión, furia, piénsalo, Nathaniel te violó, te golpeó—soltó un suspiro el Agreste —olvídenlo chicos , terminamos.

—Vuelvo a preguntar—gritó Lila—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que saquemos esta temporada?

—No sé si seas consciente, pero el teatro paga tu tipo de vida, cuando la casa de cultura decida que somos una basura para esto, nos mandarán por un tubo y no nos quedará más que vivir de lo que tenemos , es nuestra última oportunidad de mostrarles que esto no es...

—¿Una asquerosa pérdida de tiempo y dinero?, lo lamento hijo, pero lo es—Habló en la entrada un hombre.

Su cabello era rubio platinado, los ojos se le veían cansados pero penetrantes , poseía un aire de superioridad, tenía un pañuelo en el bolsillo izquierdo con sus iniciales bordadas "G.A"

—¿Quién es él?—susurró Marinette al oído de Alya.

—Padre—susurró soprendido el Agreste menor.

—Señor Gabriel , ¿a qué debemos su visita? —pronunció la rubia.

—Bueno, ya sabe señorita Bourgeois ,vine a visitar a mi hijo en su...—arrastró la última sílaba mientras observaba todo a su alrededor con cierto semblante lleno de asco, incluso cuando miró a Marinette—asquerosa ratonera.

Adrien odiaba aquello de su padre, el como despreciaba todo lo que él hacía, cuando escupía su asqueroso ácido como una maldita víbora, sin importar a quién afectara en su camino. Era por eso que en cuanto su padre había dicho tal barbaridad, decidió ir rápido al grano, tomó valor y suspiró fuerte.

—Chicos, fue suficiente por hoy, mañana continuamos y por favor traigan sus vestuarios, nos vemos—todos comenzaron a despedirse ahí mientras Marinette quedaba en medio del escenario , shockeada y sin entender muy bien qué hacer— Vamos ,padre—Adrien condujo a su padre al despacho, aquello no iba a terminar bien.

—Te lo dije muchas veces,¡tenías la maldita vida resuelta , hijo!

—No, padre , tú tenías mi vida en tus manos, yo no quería aquello, entiéndelo.

—Por tu maldito egoísmo heriste a tu madre, te fuiste a América , la abandonaste en sus peores momentos , y aunque regresaste nunca fuiste capaz de estar con ella por lo menos una última vez.

—Yo hablo siempre con mamá , me preocupo más por ella de lo que tú nunca...

Gabriel le soltó una bofetada a su hijo, estaba iracundo, lleno de tanta furia que sentía desbordarse por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

—Preocuparte, preocuparte dices , si te preocuparas tanto por ella, sabrías que murió anoche , a causa de una maldita enfermedad que tú le provocaste con tus estupideces, Adrien.Y ahora, traes a esa chica, la azabache, acabarán con ella, eres un asco.

El muchacho no supo bien cómo terminó en el suelo, los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos temblandole de dolor, no supo en qué momento su padre se fue del despacho lanzando palabras repletas de decepción. Adrien no entendía bien cómo había acabado aquello.

Su madre, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo se había ido, no volverían jamás sus risas, sus regaños, ese exquisito calor que inundaba su pecho cada vez que ella estaba con él, cada vez que lo hacía sonreír, ya no estaría y por mucho que lo intentara, su padre tenía razón, aquél hoyo en el que se encontraba, era producto suyo,causa de sus impulsos, de sus terquedades

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus esmeraldas, se sentía indigno, soltaba gritos cargados de frustración, de odio a su persona, Adrien se sentía basura.

Y es que no era para menos, su propio padre había ido ahí a acusarlo de haber asesinado a su madre, un nudo en su garganta le había impedido llorar a media pelea, pero al desplomarse, su sufrimiento provocó eco en el lugar, y en el pecho de la pequeña Marinette, quien rondaba aún por los pasillos.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no desordenar algo más ahí adentro, algo dentro de la azabache se quebró cuando lo vio ahí tirado, en posición fetal, temblando y llorando como un pequeño niño asustado, corrió en su auxilio y sintió sus manos humedecer rápidamente por las lagrimas y el aparente sudor frío, Adrien había muerto en vida.

—A-adrien—le llamó con delicia la muchacha para sacarlo del trance.

—La maté, Mari, la maté... mamá murió por mi culpa —grit—gritó entre sollozos.

Estaba tan débil, tan roto y algo le dijo a Marinette que debía estar ahí, con él, que QUERÍA estar con él cuidarlo, abrigarlo, fundirse entre sus brazos, aspirar el aroma a alcohol y tabaco que emanaba, dormir con él hasta cerciorarse de que iba a querer amanecer vivo.

—Tú no hiciste nada, Adrien, sólo fuiste y serás víctima del traicionero tiempo, aquél que te hace perderte y cuando menos lo esperas, corre y te deja.

—Mari— susurró el rubio —no te vayas nunca, sé que no te merezco y que te estoy lastimando, pero no te vayas tú no.

Marinette iba a contestar, pero un zapateo familiar se coló por sus oídos, abrazó con fuerza a Adrien y esperó sus llegada.

—Por Dios, Adri, hablé con tu papá, lo lamento —Chloé sonaba serena pero dentro de ella quería explotar algo, verlos juntos le había provocado náuseas, no sabía si por qué él la había olvidado tan fácil o porque ella jamás la iba a querer y eso era cada vez más evidente—Dupain —nombró a Marinette, dejanos solos, por favor.

—Pero, es que yo...

—Dupain— soltó con fuerza la rubia— vete.

—Claro—Marinette caminó hacia Adrien, apartó un poco su flequillo de la frente y la besó —Me pasaré después por tu apartamento.

Chloé sentía montones de espadas clavarse en su pecho. Los perdía.

—Adri...

—Chloe, mamá murió.

—Lo sé, tu papá me lo dijo, él está muy dolido, no es que quisiera acusarte de lo que pasó, pero perdió al amor de su vida y no es buen momomento.

—Pero tenía razón.

—No, Adrien, no es así... nunca ha sido así.

—Lo es, Chloe, mira los hechos... ella me amaba.

—¡Yo te amo!

—Chloe..

—Lo hago, desde siempre, Adrien...

Ambos rubios comenzaron a besarse, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían y había bastado el quiebre emocional de Adrien para iniciar el fuego.

Se consumían, Adrien la tomaba de las piernas, sobre el escritorio mientras metía las manos debajo de su falda , estaban frías y temblantes aún no se recuperaba, pero con todo y eso quería hacerle el amor a Chloé ... y lo hizo.

Le gustaba besar cada parte de su cuerpo, gemir sobre su piel mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en él, sus estocadas eran fuertes, con frenesí, esperando quedarse en ella para siempre, por siempre.

Quedarse en ella, en Marinette , no en Chloé (que era con quien realmente hacía tal cosa) sino con Marinette, la inocente chica que esperaba afuera de su despacho , ahogando sus sollozos con la mano sobre su boca.

 **Hola,hola, holaaaaaa amiguitos de Internet :c me he retrasado enormemente, simplemente no la he pasado muy bien y espero que quien sea que lea ésto lo pueda comprender. Pero el día de hoy es mi cumpleaños y pensé en recompensarme un poco después de la mierda de tiempo que he pasado.**

TsukihimePrincess **La relación de éstos dos no se aclarará hasta dentro de un par de capítulos jiji lo siento pero esto es lento y gradual , igual pienso que no te vas a arrepentir, saluditos UuU**

ElbaKheel **: Es un tema delicado, sí. Me es difícil hablar de ello, sí. Será algo imposible, NUNCA. Todo se irá dando y quizá hable de ello cuando sea el momento. Todo se tiene que complicar, sino no hay historia jaja También hay razones muy fuertes para que ellos se lleven mal, es que jajajaj ¿por qué me preguntas todo lo que ya tengo para después ...? paciencia mis pequeños saltamontes ... saluditos.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, si desean leer cosas que si tengan continuidad, lean mis otras historias:**

 **The purrfect cat.**

 **All of you**

 **Fragmentos**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;D *DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES, ALGÚN DÍA EDITARÉ***

Casi olvido decirlo pero la obra se basa en "Cassé" un fanfic de Miraculous también,escrito por **HelenaconH,** se los recomiendo vayan ya, lo ordenooooo.


	8. Acto VII- Impresión

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

Cada bocado se sentía como una daga que atravesaba su cuello, como un montón de abejas alborotadas en una pequeñísima gota de miel.

Marinette podía perder el tiempo picoteando la frutilla con el tenedor, hacía trozos cada vez más pequeños, pretendiendo aburrir a Adrien lo suficiente como para que se fuera y la dejara ir a vomitar el café que le había obligado a beber hace tan solo unas horas.

Quizás Adrien realmente no pretendía molestar a Marinette, lo cierto era que deseaba ayudarla, desde que la conoció y hasta el final de sus días. Porque sí, Adrien estaba enamorandose de ella, de lo que ella estaba haciendo por él, de lo que le había enseñado en ese tiempo juntos, de lo que deseaba llegar a ser con ella y que con nadie más le había llegado siquiera a la cabeza.

—Se supone que la comida va en la boca ,no en el plato siendo picada hasta desaparecer.

—No tengo hambre— susurró la muchacha.

—Nunca la tienes, Mari, es importante que tu salud mejore,sabes que cuando...

—Adrien,¡basta!— interrumpió la chica —Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

–Lo sé,Marinette, pero tú aceptaste y...

–Ya sé lo que hice, Adrien, pero por favor ,no lo hagas difícil.

Adrien no conocía a a perfección a Marinette, de igual manera le había confiado algo importante y se sentía impotente al seguir anudando más su vida. No entendía lo que pasaba.

–Como quieras – soltó el muchacho, luego caminó hacia afuera, esperaba poder fumar algo y tratar de pensar.

Chloe aparecía en su mente a cada instante, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, esa dulce voz suya, nombrándolo, pidiéndole más. Se sentía indigno de si quiera permanecer junto a Marinette durante mucho rato , había caído en sus más recónditos y sucios deseos y sabía de sobra que ella los había escuchado.

Esperaba ahí, entre la brisa y con el humo saliendo por las aberturas de sus dientes. Algo le impedía seguir queriendo a Marinette, como si el desprecio de la muchacha no bastara, algo más le decía que aquello no iría vez terminado su puro, se adentró nuevamente al salón del departamento de las ojiazul, no la escuchó y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado ,no quería encontrarla como cuando recién la conoció.

Escuchó unos ligeros quejidos y se aproximó al baño con las manos temblantes.

Odiaba verla así, sus ojos tan obscuros por el sufrimiento, moretones esparcidos por sus omóplatos y sus antebrazos, sus labios pálidos y resecos, las rodillas rojas por la presión y esa flexión forzada y terrible que hacía cada que expulsaba todo lo que había dentro de ella.

–Basta,Marinette, fue suficiente–La levantó de los brazos para poder llevarla hasta su habitación. La mirada la tenía perdida y pequeñas manchas rojas se esparcían por sus mejillas, señal de la temperatura que estaría por sufrir dentro de poco.

– Ayudame– susurró.

* * *

Félix miraba a su hermana atento, sabía que mientras más oportunidad tuviera ella de pasar tiempo con la azabache, de mejor humor se pondría, pero en ésta ocasión había decidido salir a almorzar con él, ignorando el hecho de que Adrien y la mocosa estarían juntos,algo estaba sucediendo y no iba a parar hasta saberlo.

–Anoche te quedaste hasta tarde en el teatro, llamé muchas veces al apartamento y ni siquiera la niña contestó–comenzó a indagar el rubio.

–Así es ,me quedé un rato con Adrien –mencionó la rubia, Félix arrugó la nariz y estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario sarcástico pero se vio interrumpido por Chloe–La señora Agreste, murió.

Félix dejó caer el cubierto y miró a su hermana con los ojos desorbitados, si bien Adrien y él habían dejado de ser amigos hacía ya un tiempo, sus familias habían permanecido en contacto. La mamá de Adrien había sido como una segunda madre para él, siempre atenta ,una mujer incondicional a la que le debía todo lo que sabía de humanidad, la noticia le había caído de tan sorpresa que no notó cuando su hermana salió corriendo a vomitar por las tremendas náuseas que le habían surgido de repente.

* * *

Le Rideau Noir siempre había sido un lugar sombrío, pero lleno de gente talentosa y tan versátil que le daban color a los espacios.

La noticia de la muerte de la señora Agreste había quebrado a todos, ella a comparación de Gabriel si los había ido a visitar un par de veces, les ayudaba en los ensayos, con los diseños del vestuario y les deseaba suerte siempre que podía. De la nada había dejado de ir pero los jóvenes suponían que todo iba bien pues Adrien nunca había comentado nada al respecto, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera él sabía lo que sucedía. Su madre había sido atacada por un extraño virus ,aquello bajó sus defensas y permitió pasar desapercibido un pequeño soplo en su corazón.

Los problemas entre su esposo y su único hijo habían terminado por consumir a la mujer, terminando fatídicamente con su vida aquella noche en plena cena junto a su amado.

A modo de agradecimiento y como consolación, los actores habían decidido ir a cenar a su buffet favorito con el desolado director, todos incluida Marinette intentaban hacer pasar un rato agradable al Agreste.

Desde chistes sin sentido hasta los absurdos juegos de palabras que en el pasado solía emplear Adrien, los jóvenes se divertían a su manera.

–¿A dónde vas ,Marinette? ¿Te hicieron algo? –cuestionó cuando la vio levantarse de su lugar.

–Todo bien, sólo iré a estirar las piernas, ya vuelvo, lo prometo.

De manera que el rubio no le creyó, ella optó por dejar su bolso en el lugar y luego caminar a hurtadillas hacia el baño. Alya notó aquello y decidió que además de saber lo que pasaba con la azabache, quizás era buena idea ir al tocador también. Como quien comete un crimen ,Alya esperó a que todas salieran del baño y entró como si nada.

Sonidos extraños llamaron su atención y cuando finalmente llegó a la fuente de éstos, abrió la puerta . Lo que vio provocó en ella una angustia incontrolable, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y las lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos.

–¡Dios mío, detente ya!–gritó para seguidamente abrazar a Marinette y alejarla del retrete. Sentía la frialdad de sus extremidades,el horrible temblar de su pequeño cuerpo debido a el llanto que no cesaba desde antes de verla vomitando.–¿Qué es lo que haces,Marinette?...

* * *

 **No voy a decir que fue fácil, porque no lo fue.**

 **Aunque no es del todo descriptivo, éste capitulo en específico es el que más mal me ha dejado. Como lo dije en Fragmentos, éstos han sido unos meses difíciles para mi, emocionalmente he estado hecha caquita y la cosa no parece mejorar, mucho menos cuando escribo sobre esto.**

 **El problema de alimentación de Marinette es algo que a mi me pasó, me sentía tan mal que yo lo veía como algo normal, definitivamente no lo era y es ahora que me doy cuenta, se que soy masoquista por escribir sobre algo que me afecta tanto, pero realmente pienso que debo sacarlo de mi sistema.**

 **Son cosas tristes y si algún día desean escucharlas para orientarse o algo similar, yo lo hablaré, pero no por hoy.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Chloe es una aprovechada,Adrien un pendejo y Marinette una cotilla :v jaja gracias por leer.**

 **Myta.1: Es mi joyita y otra que anda por wattpad, en fin espero que te haya gustado, hay muchas preguntas y muchos caps por delante, tú se paciente. El fic me encanta también y fue su drama lo que me ayudó a tomarlo de referencia. gracias a ti por leer.**

 **si desean leer cosas que si tengan continuidad, lean mis otras historias:**

 **The purrfect cat.**

 **All of you**

 **Fragmentos**

 **Dejen sus reviews , votos o comentarios (Dependiendo de tu plataforma de preferencia)**

 **Siganme en las redes como : cjdelarge para más información y mejor contacto .**

 **Y nada bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;D *DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES, ALGÚN DÍA EDITARÉ***


	9. Acto VIII- Temor

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

Unos días habían pasado desde la muerte de la señora Agreste.

Los chicos ensayaban con toda la normalidad posible,aunque algo había cambiado en Adrien, y ellos lo sabían. Permanecía sentado con una mirada tran fría y calculadora que ni siquiera parecía ser director de teatro.

Los labios de Marinette y de Alya se rozaban con tal simpleza, nada erótico pero si sensiblero. Como una brisa caliente en pleno invierno, ambas con un vibrar en sus pechos y el cosquilleo a lo largo del estómago. Se sentía el amor de ambas, recorrer de un rostro a otro. Adrien miraba detalladamente cada movimiento y temblar en los nervios, algo había pasado la noche anterior porque aunque supieran que era un ensayo, estaban dando más de sí.

Eso era lo que le complicaba con Marinette, nunca sabía lo que pasaba con esa joven mujer. A veces lo consolaba, brindaban juntos hasta que él se caía de borracho y fantaseaba con el níveo cuerpo de la chica. Otras veces ignoraba sus muestras de afecto, haciéndolo sentir imbécil. Si de verdad lo quería, lo ocultaba bien, pues él no apreciaba ni el más mínimo toque de cariño cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre.

Luego aquél beso, tan irreal y profundo a la vez. Quizá los chicos tenían razón, ella no sentía más que respeto por él y por eso mismo debía alejarse de ella, hacerse a la idea de que jamás la tendría.

Porque aunque le costara, ella no iba a aceptar el trato y si no era ella, no era nadie. Habría un cambio de planes, pues ella no lo querría como él ya lo estaba haciendo.

—Suficiente por hoy, terminamos— Dijo sacándose a sí mismo de sus pensamientos.

—Alya —gritaba Lila— Alya para, por favor.

Aún con el ruido que hacían todos al salir, Alya y Marinette no parecían querer dejarse. Eso fastidiaba a Lila y por consiguiente a Nino

No fue hasta que sintió las saladas lágrimas de Marinette, que Alya la dejó ir. Se sentía confusa, quizás el saber lo que pasaba con Marinette le hacía sentir una gigantesca necesidad de ayudarla, de estar con ella, ser un pilar. Pero poco conocía a la peliazul y podía estar segura que de una u otra manera ella terminaría por alejarla porque eso parecía hacer Marinette.

Sus pasos se hacían pesados entre más se acercara a su camerino. Nino la retuvo del brazo para jalarla y acorralar su cuerpo entre él y la pared.

—Me puedes decir, ¿ Qué demonios hacías allá?

—Mi trabajo, soy actriz ¿ Lo olvidas, idiota?

—No me vengas con estupideces, Alya, ¿ Podrías por lo menos controlar a tu mujerzuela?

—No la llames así, Nino.

—Eso es lo que es, dile que controle su puta vagina si no quiere que todos se den cuenta de que...

—Claro, si no queremos que todos los demás se den cuenta de que TÚ eres un bueno para nada, insatisfecho, Precoz y...—no logró terminar pues el moreno le había golpeado en la cara con la ante mano, haciendo sangrar su labio ligeramente.

—Par de zorras estúpidas, las dos me...

—Hey, viejo, ¿Qué pasa aquí? — se acercó Nathaniel un poco preocupado —Espero que lo que tiene Alya en el rostro sea salsa de tomate, hermano, o te voy a partir el culo— Nino giró molesto, no tenía tiempo para aquello.

—Mejor controla a tu mujer.— dijo y se marchó.

* * *

Al anochecer, París suele ser un sitio lúgubre, tan peligroso, tan lleno de crueldad, mala vida y corazones rotos.

Esa noche no fue la excepción.

—Chicos, chicos—Juleka llegó exaltada, su palpitante corazón parecía salirse de su pequeño pecho— Anoche hubo un asalto cerca de aquí, golpearon a Alya, la lastimaron, ahora está en el hospital.

Los jóvenes se alteraron al escuchar aquello, a Adrien le pareció extraño que Alya no se presentara al ensayo después de estar haciéndolo bien los últimos días. Inmediatamente todos tomaron sus cosas a excepción de Marinette

—Oye— jaló de la manga a Adrien, él la miró, se veía preocupada — Yo no quiero ir.

El Agreste no entendía lo que tenía así a la pequeña Marinette, tomó su chaqueta y se vistió.

—Mira, Marinette, no sé qué es lo que pasa contigo, y no es que no me importe pero ella es mi protagonista y necesito cerciorarme de que está bien, puedes ir conmigo o quedarte aquí sola.

—Tengo miedo,¿ y si ellos lo notan?, ¿ y si me encuentro con Théo? Yo no quiero, yo —Adrien detuvo su paranoia sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Él no puede hacerte nada, te engañó y cualquier cosa que quiera exigir, se la negarás.

— ¿ Y si me encierran?

—No lo permitiré.

Una vez en el auto, ella no dejaba de pensar en el malestar profundo que le provocaba aquello. Théo Barbeau era un médico exitoso quien durante algunos años la había tratado con sus problemas alimenticios, quedó perdidamente enamorado de la azabache, iniciando así una complicada relación. Él daba todo de sí y harto de la indiferencia de la muchacha y de sus extrañas reuniones con sus profesores, optó por engañarla con su secretaria e intentar encerrarla en un hospital psiquiátrico, eso horrorizó a Marinette. Lo abandonó y generó un extraño pavor a encontrarse nuevamente con el doctor Barbeau, temía que la encerrara, que la volvieran a medicar y dejarla tan mal que no pidiera seguir con la vida que haya ahora había podido reconstruir.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer y deslizar por el parabrisas, sus ojos azules saltaban saladas gotas de rencor a su persona, Adrien notaba aquello mientras conducía con la mandíbula tensa y los nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía al volante.

Al bajar del auto, Marinette sentía sus piernas temblar y su pecho abrirse en par. Entraron en dirección a emergencias y ahí estaban todos los demás. Los chicos la miraron de mala manera como siempre, pero ella tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

—Familiares de Alya Césaire — gritó un viejo hombre con vestimenta blanca.

—Aquí—habló Adrien.

—Joven Agreste —le saludó el doctor —no pensé verlo por aquí — extendió su mano al rubio esperando un cálido apretón.

—Ella es mi empleada, Doctor d'Argencourt.

—Ya veo, bueno pues tu empleada está fuera de peligro, tiene una pequeña herida cerca del vientre pero mejorará, en cuanto reaccione le retiraremos el suero, volveremos a revisarla para darla de alta, calculo que te la puedes llevar mañana por la tarde, Adrien.

—Entiendo, en cuanto a los gastos, yo los cubriré, Doctor d'Argencourt y gracias.

—Para servirte, hasta luego, Adrien, señorita Dupain —asintió y miró a Marinette.

El grupo de actores giró hacia Adrien y Marinette. Estaban desconcertados ¿por qué doctor los conocía? Y exactamente a ellos dos, la más molesta era Chloé, tomó a Adrien del antebrazo y tiró de él hasta una parte lejana de la sala.

—Podrías explicarme lo que pasó allá—cuestionó Chloé.

—Me preocupó por la salud de mi protagonista —contestó el muchacho con tranquilidad.

—No me refiero a eso, Adrien, él te conoce y demasiado bien, también a Marinette.

—Chloé, no sé a qué viene todo esto.

Insatisfecha con sus respuestas, recorrió el rostro de Adrien con desconfianza, luego su semblante cambió a indecisión.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber, Agreste.

* * *

—No entiendo qué hacemos aquí, ella no es útil para nosotros —se quejó Félix después de un rato.

—Cállate, maldito estúpido — gritó Lila y todo el hospital se detuvo — vete de aquí, ella ni siquiera te importa, eres una peste peor que la maldita de Marinette.

Al oír eso la peliazul se tensó, enseguida corrió al baño. Nathaniel sabía lo que aquello significaba así que fue tras ella. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al sanitario de mujeres y llevarla consigo para que Lila le ofreciera una disculpa, una voz lo detuvo.

—¿La amas de verdad? —le preguntó.

—Sabes que no, Jule.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aunque te engañe con Alya, tú sigues aquí?

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros y la miró serio.

—Supongo que me rendí cuando dejaste de amarme, Juleka.

* * *

—¿Qué dices?— Adrien se había puesto pálido y la boca la tenía abierta hasta el suelo. (metafóricamente)

— Me hice una prueba hace unos días y dio positivo.

—Chloé, es que yo...

—Por Dios, Adrien, escucha lo que te digo, estoy embarazada.

* * *

 **tadah! En ésta ocasión asumo mi culpa, no fui responsable y demoré más de lo que debía y mi excusa es la de siempre, no estoy bien mentalmente y no quiero traerles porquerías a causa de eso. Como sea ya estoy aquí y no hago más que agradecer su paciencia ❤**

 **Myta. 1: Te adoro, no me canso de decirlo, y al contrario, me alegra que mi trabajo te guste, para eso estoy aquí, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, me ha servido mucho y tus consejos son siempre los mejores, gracias.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: No, Marinette no tiene bulimia. Como dije en algún momento, la condición de Marinette se asemeja a algo que yo padecí durante mi adolescencia, no era bulimia, pero tampoco anorexia, era una extraña combinación de ambas y a causa de ello, el día de hoy sufro por un metabolismo muy lento que me hace subir de peso como si fuera en ascensor. Mi cuerpo rechaza lo que como y de vez en cuando tengo crisis en las que me la paso vomitando día y noche aún si no lo quiero. Ésto ha acarreado otro tipo de problemas en mi vida, pero bueno eso es otro tema... Y sí, Chloé está embarazada, chan, chan, chan!**

 **Amadas personas, he decidido ponerle un orden a mi vida y les aviso que esta historia será actualizada todos los Miércoles (lo sé, hoy no es miércoles) MIÉRCOLES.**

 **Cualquier cosa pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales como cjdelarge.**

 **En mi pagina de Facebook: Miopía &Astigmatismo. **

**O en mis demás historias :**

 **The purrfect cat.**

 **All of you.**

 **El principio y el fin.**

 **Fragmentos.**

 **Los amo.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	10. Acto IX- Excusas

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

 **AVISOS IMPORTANTES AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, POR FAVOR, LEE.**

* * *

Ahora Alya no participaría en la obra, aunque Adrien había hecho hasta lo imposible para que la muchacha se recuperara, el doctor dejó en claro que ella no debía hacer ni el más mínimo estado actual de la pobre actriz era deplorable, y no se habla precisamente sólo del estado fí espíritu se había quebrado por ía a la perfección que eso no era sino el hecho de sentirse basura, de que aún con el pasar de los años, la gente seguía sin respetarla y que tal vez duraría así por mucho tiempo más. A lo mejor hasta el final de sus días .

No deseaba ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Lila, su corazón se partía con solo pensar en que ella no podía verla de aquella manera,se sentía sucia, indigna, derrotada

* * *

En el teatro las cosas no eran diferentes a la mente de la actriz, los chicos daban repaso a la obra, sentían cada vez más grande el vacío pero no, no era exactamente sólo por la ausencia de Alya. Sospechaban de su director y de aquella inexplicable relación entre éste y la chica más detestada del grupo ¿qué tan seguros podían sentirse ante tal situación?.

Adrien, aún con esa faceta de dureza y disciplina desenfrenada, se sentía temeroso. Comprendía que el futuro del teatro,de su vida misma estaba anclado a una cama por sabe Dios cuánto tiempo. Su salvación, lo único que quedaba ... ella, le haría perderse de sí mismo, ser eso a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

Dentro del despacho del rubio se encontraban él,,Kim,Nino, Nat y Félix.

—¿Qué haremos entonces con todo ésto?—cuestionó Nathaniel.

— No hay mucho que hacer— soltó Adrien cansado.

— Pero hay mucho que hablar— gritó hostil Nino.

— Lo siento ,Nino— le miró Adrien con seriedad— ella se va, no podrá moverse hasta dentro de algunas semanas, yo ya he retrasado bastante todo esto, no importa si se recupera dos dias antes, esto avanza y es hoy.

— Pues entonces me voy— susurró el moreno.

— Adrien— intervino el pelirrojo— no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más actores.

— Mira,Nino— suspiró el rubio mientras se tallaba con impaciencia el puente de la nariz—No puedo dejar las cosas así de complicadas, todos me exigen demasiado, no puedes irte, no ahora.

— Sí, yo puedo suplir a la mocosa y alguien más a Alya— Se burló Félix.

— Eso no viene al caso— gritó Adrien.

— ¡No!— se oyó un grito fuera de la pequeña oficina, al abrirse la puerta se encontraron con la presencia de Alix y las demás chicas— está bien , Adrien, has que Fel regrese,llévate a esa estúpida de aquí.

Adrien estuvo a punto de gritarle a la muchacha sobre lo insensible e insensata que estaba pareciendo pero un golpe en seco sobre su escritorio lo detuvo. Marinette lloraba, sus lágrimas inundaban su tan angelical rostro y dolía, verla así dolía, pero ninguno podía detenerse a comprenderla, no a una persona como ella.

— Basta— sollozó — estoy harta de que todo el tiempo quieran hacerme menos, culparme de lo que pasa o no en el teatro,estoy acostumbrada a la soledad, al rechazo, pero ya fue suficiente.

— Deja de ser tan hipócrita, Marinette,tú sólo te acuestas con Adrien para obtener lo que quieres, o ¿a caso olvidas que eso siempre lo has hecho? ¿No es por eso que tu antiguo novio te busca siempre?Y, ¿qué hay del otro?, era doctor según recuerdo, ¿no es por eso que te encerró? por ser una cualquiera, una chiflada y...

Alix no había podido terminar con sus hirientes comentarios, marinette hervía en furia, nunca antes le había exigido respeto a la muchacha, a nadie a decir verdad, pero estaba cansada,molesta. Trataba a cada día y con todos sus esfuerzos el olvidarse de aquello que sufrió, vivir en el constante reclamo de sus compañeros, (en particular de la Kudbel) sangraba en su alma. Los restantes la miraron sorprendidos, Alix no sabía qué hacer y es que jamás se hubiese esperado tal acto de su compañera , le pegaba en el orgullo , lo peor es que no tenía ningún derecho, ella no.

— ¡Adrien Agreste!— gritó de nuevo la mujer y ahora contra su director— ¿cómo puedes permitir que ésto pase? Y tú— señaló a Marinette— eres una desgraciada y no haz hecho más que traer desgracias a éste lugar . Intentaste vender el teatro a espaldas de Adrien, te hiciste pasar por la dueña , le dijiste que tú eras la dueña, yo te vi.

— No fue así— Marinette miró a Félix con desprecio mientras éste sólo sonreía ante la escena de sus colegas— ese hombre vino y buscaba a Félix, yo sólo fingí ser la dueña para negar la venta. el quería a "Félix Agreste"

— ¿Agreste? Por favor, niña, ese ni siquiera es mi apellido , deja de inventar cosas en intentar envenenarnos con eso, Alix nos contó todo, tú llamaste aquí al señor Kudbel y te hiciste...

— Aguarda— interrumpió Alix— Yo jamás... jamás te dije , a nadie le dije que era mi padre el hombre con el que ella hacía el teatro— pareció pensarlo por un momento luego las lágrimas le brotaron junto a un sin fin de emociones que explotaron en su rostro formando una mueca extraña— ¡Dios mío!, Fel, ella decía la verdad, fuiste tú...

— Te estás dejando envenenar, Alix.— intentó convencer Felix.

— No, no es así. Tú eres el responsable de todo ésto , tú nos estás dejando en la ruina, tú trajiste a todos estos empresarios antes, yo— miró a Marinette con tristeza— he estado tratando mal a esta mujer por tu culpa...

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y salió huyendo de ahí. Adoraba a Félix, lo amaba. No de una manera romántica , era más bien como un hermano mayor, ese hermano que si se mantuvo con ella a pesar de todo, lo respetaba y admiraba ,ahora nada. Sentía asco , de él, de ella y de todo lo que le hizo a la azabache. Ante la escena Chloé miró a Marinette y la rodeo de los hombros para llevarla al escenario o al patio de butacas, cualquier lugar fuera de esa tensionada oficina. Félix se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y tomó a la rubia de la muñeca con fuerza.

—¿No le creerás a ella?, o sí , Chloé.

— Al día de hoy le creo a cualquiera menos a tí, hermano— Ante la mirada de decepción de su hermanita Félix soltó su brazo con brusquedad y salió a zancadas pesadas del teatro.

— Vayámonos de aquí, los quiero a todos en el patio de actos , voy a darles algunos anuncios.

Por el pasillo iban todos en completo silencio, Lila mantenía la mirada baja , pensando en Alya, Nino la miraba a ella con dolor, porque él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Kim revisaba su celular con insistencia, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Alix , tal vez la buscaría después de que Adrien dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Juleka y Nathaniel se mostraban indiferentes , pero eso no quitaba que se miraran de momentos. Chloé aún abrazaba a Marinette , y ella no dejaba de observar la espalda de Adrien, quien iba adelante de todos. Llevaba en sus manos unos papeles , la espalda se le marcaba tensa a través de la camisa blanca (percudida).

Una vez todos sentados , desde arriba Adrien habló:

—De acuerdo a todo lo acontecido, tendremos muchos cambios —soltó el rubio— Todos mantendrán su personaje, excepto tú, Marinette, tú tomarás el papel de Alya, y el tuyo...—miró a todos con detenimiento—lo tomaré yo.

Marinette sintió nauseas en ese momento, tener que tolerar el que él quisiera estar con ella todo el tiempo , ahora tenían que fingir que se querían y aunque para él sería fácil , a ella le dolía. le amargaba. Adrien bajó del escenario y caminó hasta el patio de butacas, tomó a Marinette de la mano y se dirigió con ella a la orquesta quedando así todos al mismo nivel visual.

Colocó ambas manos de la chica en sus hombros, luego dirigió una de las suyas a la cintura pequeñísima que ella poseía, mientras la otra se posicionaba en su mejilla y con el pulgar rozaba su labio inferior.

—Déjalo ir, My lady— habló el rubio, Chloé se levantó de imprevisto, ella sabía lo que seguía en esa escena— Déja todo mal y huye conmigo, quédate conmigo— suspiró sobre sus labios—Te amo, Ladybug.

— No, yo-yo... no puedo — susurró la azabache .

Y Adrien la besó.

Rozaba sus labios con los de ella, intentando animarla a seguir con aquello con lo que él había soñado por tanto tiempo. Entonces abrió paso a su sabor ,dulzón, completo. Una explosión mística que la llevó a enterrar sus dedos en el rubio pelo. Apretó más los labios contra él , y Adrien gustoso succionaba con pasión.

Todos quedaron atónitos, con una mezcla de emociones, pero sólo algo era certero.

Chloé...su corazón, se quebró.

* * *

 **He vuelto y tristemente para traerles una mala noticia.**

 **Me mantendré en Hiatus(así formal xd) por un tiempo, mi ficker favorita ha partido de otro fandom al que pertenezco y me ha pegado en la nostalgia. Ya lo había publicado por otros lados pero en FF es un poco complicado , igual quise actualizar ésto porque ya lo tenía casi listo y se me hacía injusto no subirlo.**

 **Denme sólo un par de semanas( ya se que aquí llevo más que un par sin aparecerme) ésta historia es uno de mis bebés, ni de loca voy a dejarla 3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado igual saben que pueden dejar cualquier opinión/recomendación /queja en su comentario o review.**  
 **También me pueden seguir en cualquiera de mis redes sociales con el nombre de "CjDeLarge"**  
 **Pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook del que soy moderadora (hay un pequeño filtro al entrar, considérenlo) "Escribe y Dibuja Miraculous Ladybug" además darle Like a la página con el mismo nombre y seguir nuestra campaña de donaciones(PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN , LEAN LA HISTORIA EN MI PERFIL TITULADA "Donaciones por One Shot - MLB México 2017** ")  
 **Pueden leer mis otras historias también que andan por ahí en mi perfil... ❤(EN ESPECIAL "EL PRINCIPIO Y EL FIN" ES MI OTRO BEBÉ)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Adrien ama a Marinette, punto. No te puedo decir mucho pero algo más hay entre ellos que sólo un deseo profundo, igual lo irás descubriendo dentro de unos capítulos más. Yeii por Chloé(? y por el padre *****

 **Myta.1: Dudo que sea algún día un libro...(sólo cuando esté terminado LOL) igual estoy dando todo de mí para sacar ésto adelante cofcofcofAúnNoSaleFragmentoscofcofcof espero que aún con el tiempo me sigas amando, porque yo sí, me hacen falta tus reviews 333 Y sí , hay un montón de detalles raritos a considerar. 7u7 pero NOSPOILER!**

 **BYE, BYE Y NOS LEEMOS A LA PRÓXIMA.**


	11. Acto X- Máscara

**_« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »_**

* * *

Adrien Agreste había caído rendido ante los encantos de la mujer silenciosa. Cada uno de sus sueños, ilusiones y suspiros se los dedicaba a ella, llevaba tatuado su nombre en el pecho como recordatorio de lo infeliz que se puede ser en ésta vida porque todo lo bueno no es para siempre y no siempre lo que deseas lo puedes tener.  
Las cosas para su rejego corazón se habían complicado cuando pensó que sería una buena idea suplir a la misma y ésta a su compañera. No podía. Simplemente le parecía imposible mirarla y no lanzarse sobre ella para poseer su menudo cuerpo apresándolo bajo el suyo. No besarla se había vuelto un reto y el mirarla, ni qué decir.  
Ensayaban juntos todos ahora bajo la dirección de Adrien y parte de la ayuda de Chloé, Marinette se incomodaba cuando la escritora evitaba los contactos entre ella y el jefe. Miraba en sus ojos dolor y rabia que quemaba en su corazón y garganta, aumentando con coraje sus palabras de regaño contra ambos.

 _Adrien entra a escena, parece ser una cafetería repleta de personas, con zancadas marcadas por los pesados zapatos llega hasta una mesilla donde Marinette permanece sentada viendo al gran ventanal. Una taza de café reposa en ésta y el humo llega al rostro de la muchacha sin siquiera inmutarse. Adrien toma la silla junto a ella y entre sus dedos la gira sobre el piso colocando el respaldo por delante para que al sentarse su pecho se estampe contra éste._  
 _Marinette no se sobresalta, al contrario. Lentamente gira el rostro hacia su rubio compañero y con crudeza recorre su semblante serio. Él dirige su mano a su rostro. Con el pulgar toquetea el moretón en su pómulo y su ceño se frunce aún más._

 _Adrien: Te lo ha hecho él. Tienes que huir._

 _Marinette: No tengo a dónde ir. Si pudiera marcharme con alguien, lo haría._

 _Adrien: Vendrás conmigo, hallaremos una solución._

 _Marinette aparta la mano del rubio con rudeza y luego se levanta de golpe._  
 _Marinette: No necesito tu lástima._

 _Adrien: Eso lo sé, pero nunca aceptarás lo que realmente deseo darte._

 _Adrien se levanta brusco como ella y atrae su cuerpo desde su cintura, se acerca a su rostro y..._

—¡corte!— gritó Chloé colérica —Adrien, no hay necesidad de que te le acerques así.

—La hay, la escena lo dice así. Fuiste tú quien lo escribió, debes saberlo mejor que todos.

—Adrien, te buscan — habló Alix distrayendo a todos.

—Chicos , tomen un descanso, quizá cancelamos ésto por hoy — mencionó Adrien al ver entrar al visitante.

* * *

El doctor D'Argencourt y Adrien permanecían en el despacho del último. Armand guardaba sus cosas en el maletín mientras el Agreste acomodaba el cuello de su camisa.

—Sabes que te tienes que cuidar, Adrien.

—Lo hago, Doctor D'Argencourt —respondió Adrien a su médico de cabecera.

— ¿Y ya sabes quién firmará las responsivas?

—Como estaba acordado, será la señora Agreste.

—Adrien —suspiró el hombre — sabes perfectamente que aún no se casan, ¿qué harás?

—Lo sé, Doctor d'Argencourt pero por eso no debe preocuparse usted.

—Tengo qué, Adrien— suspiró mientras se levantaba de junto al rubio— Con tu permiso.

El hombre caminó fuera del despacho que bien conocía. Permaneciendo ahí, Adrien miró hacia su ventana conteniendo el aire en su pecho, escuchó tres golpes en la puerta y gritó.

—Adelante.

—Me asusta cuando no contestas rápido—dijo la intrusa.

—A mí me asusta que un día no vuelvas a mi lado —respondió Adrien—Marinette, gracias.

—De eso mismo te vengo a hablar. ¿A qué ha venido el Doctor d'Argencourt?— cuestionó la azabache sentándose en el sillón de cuero frente al escritorio.

— Todo va perfectamente, me ha dado nuevas indicaciones y me ha dicho que la fecha parece posponerse más y más...— La muchacha se removió molesta en su lugar. Escuchar hablar a Adrien de esa manera le provocaba un sentir extraño en el pecho.

— No quiero seguir con ésto, Adrien. Estoy cansada de ocultar más y más cosas , apenas puedo con mi vida y tengo que aguantar a todos los de aquí hablar sobre lo que según ellos pasa y no pasa con el teatro.

— Sé que lo que te pido es bastante complicado para ti, pero no puedo recurrir a nadie más, además...

— Además...— repitió la muchacha para que él continuara.

— Además me es ya totalmente imposible controlar ésto que siento en mi pecho— soltó mientras se acercaba de a poco a la mujer— Marinette, yo...

El portazo que dio Chloé en el lugar hizo sobresaltar a la chica , pero no a Adrien , quien realmente ya llevaba tiempo sospechando que la rubia los espiaba en sus encuentros. Ella irradiaba furia. Existía una revolución de sentimientos dentro de su cabeza que la hacían actuar impulsivamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Por un lado, el amor juvenil que había tenido con Adrien, su primer amor. Un amor carnal y dependiente de lo superficial que no hacía más que vendarle el rostro con la inconformidad. Un amor tan inocente e irreal que le asqueaba un poco.  
Luego estaba Marinette. Un amor por igual carnal, utópico a decir verdad. Pasional e imposible como su cordura misma, temía perderle sin embargo temía mucho más el luchar a sabiendas de que no era correspondido. Miró detenidamente a ambos mientras sus ojos zafiro brillaban con sagacidad.

— Debí suponer que tenían algo ... esos moretones en tu cuerpo me parecían bastante familiares, y entiendo porqué tú no te has quedado en mi despacho a repasar— Soltó una risa socarrona— Necesito hablar contigo— Dirigió su completa atención al director.

— Es mejor que yo me vaya— Marinette se impulsó para levantarse del sillón pero la rubia fue más rápida.

— No, Dupain, tú te quedas— dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Necesitas algo en concreto, Chloé? — preguntó el muchacho con un amargo sabor en la boca. Ella sacó un sobre de entre sus pechos, lo miró detenidamente mientras las manos le temblaban y luego lo estiró hacia Adrien. —¿Qué es?

—Me he sentido mal desde hace un tiempo, no te lo había querido decir hasta estar completamente segura, y por lo que pasó con tu madre... Además la fiesta que tuvimos antes de eso, cuando te paseabas por el apartamento... — él la miró incrédulo y luego el papel.

— Bourgeois Chloé , análisis practicado en sangre, resultado positivo— leyó en voz alta— ¿Qué es ésto, Chloé?

—Estoy embarazada , Adrien...

Ante la sorpresa el rubio director dejó caer el papel que tenía en manos, aquello no estaba bien. Chloé estaba muy confundida y dentro de sí no hallaba la manera de decirle cuán equivocada estaba con él...muy, muy equivocada.

— Vale, Chloé , ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

— Que tú eres el padre, maldita sea, ¿no es obvio? Nos acostamos el día de la reunión y luego el día en que vino tu padre— gritó la chica desesperada.

— ¿En la reunión? Chloé yo no estuve contigo ese día .

— Adrien, despertaste en el apartamento...

— Lo hice, pero porque dormí con Marinette— la mencionada se tensó ante lo dicho y él lo notó en la lejanía— tampoco hicimos nada, pero era tarde y volver a mi apartamento en ese estado no era bueno así que dormí en el sofá de su habitación. Y el día en que vino mi padre no hicimos nada— volvió a mirar fugazmente a la azabache— sólo te metí mano y ya , ni siquiera te saqué las bragas. Perdón pero debes estar muy confundida.

—¡Pero si no he estado con nadie más! ¿qué insinúas?— bufó molesta.

— Chloé— Probó Marinette. Se levantó del sillón en donde había permanecido todo ese rato y se colocó tras el rubio. Después de mucho tiempo iba a hablar, aquello iba a alterar la situación más de lo que ya lo estaba— Esa noche te pusiste muy mal por el alcohol , una persona y yo te llevamos a tu habitación— hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro— él se quedó contigo y al día siguiente, antes de que Adrien despertara salí a ver cómo seguías y bueno ...estabas con él. Estabas muy alcoholizada yo no pensé que él te hiciera algo así...

— Chloé— interrumpió Adrien— Si lo que quieres es que me encargue del niño, lo haré. Pero no es mío y eso te lo puedo asegurar...

—¿Quién fue, Marinette?— susurró molesta la rubia mientras lágrimas de amargura corrían de sus ojos hacia el piso de madera.

— No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepas , por qué mejor no te tranquilizas y vam...

— ¡Dime su maldito nombre! — Gritó eufórica.

— Félix Bourgeois.

* * *

Declaro el hiatus de ésta historia, ¡finalizado !

Vale , tenía como medio acto y no me había dado cuenta... espero actualizar pronto ésto para no volver a perder el hilo.

Las primeras cuatro partes de esta historia (es decir el prefacio y los tres actos) han sido editados y medio corregidos con el fin de que todo ésto cobrara sentido porque bueno , hay cosas que para mí hubieran sido obvias pero que para ustedes seguro no quedaba claro.

Espero poder editar antes del domigo(NAVIDAD) para darles un aviso super importante y que a todas les gustará(creo) y nada.

LOS COMENTARIOS DE FANFICTION ME LOS HE LEÍDO PERO QUIERO GUARDARLOS PARA LA SORPRESA DE ÉSTE CAP Y EL PRÓXIMO.

Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.


	12. Acto XI- Pérdida

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

 **AVISO previo al ACTO XI:**

 **¡HOLA, CHICOS Y CHICAS!**

 **El día de hoy les traemos éste nuevo aviso. Andaremos por el grupo de facebook "ESCRIBE Y DIBUJA MIRACULOUS LADYBUG"el día 26 de diciembre realizando nuestra primera transmisión como equipo, hablaremos sobre nuestro trabajo en el fandom de MLB y quizá otros a los que pertenezcamos.**  
 **Podrán hacernos preguntas o sugerencias sobre cualquier tema (mencionados en la promo que está en la página con el mismo nombre , o en mis redes sociales *CJDELARGE*)**  
 **AVISEN A SUS AMIGOS MIRACULERS PARA QUE EL GRUPO CREZCA Y PODAMOS INTERACTUAR TODOS.**

 **(no olviden mencionar el filtro OBLIGATORIO para entrar al grupo)**

 **Atentamente:Administración de Escribe y Dibuja Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Adrien y Marinette habían decidido no hablar más respecto al asunto de Chloé, tal como ella prefería dejar la paternidad de su hijo en el anonimato. Ocultaba su rencor con aquel al que llamaba su hermano. Quedaba hasta horas tardes corrigiendo textos e ignorando sus llamadas.

Aquella tarde permanecían algunos en el sitio esperando las indicaciones de los rubios para iniciar las escenas a repasar, cuando un golpeteo inusual se oyó en el piso de madera de aquel viejo recinto. Todos giraron hacia la puerta de entrada, Alya estaba ahí.

—¡Vaaaaale, pero qué ha traído el viento —gritó!—gritó Nathaniel con alegría en sí rostro. Corrió en auxilio a la chica que caminaba con apoyo de unas muletas, moretones en la cara y una que otra venda en su cuerpo.  
La dirigió a la parte delantera del patio de butacas con sumo cuidado mientras los demás veían impresionados entrar a Nino con una bolsa de lo que parecía medicamentos y otras cosas pertenecientes a la morena, claro.

Cuando todos estaban ya rodeando a la mujer de ojos miel, la voz de Nathaniel interrumpió.

—He citado a Alya y a Nino para darles a todos una importante noticia... Lila y yo, nos vamos a casar.

El lugar de llenó de sonrisas dolidas u felicitaciones hipócritas, todos sabían que aquello no era lo correcto, que esos dos no de amaban con verdadera devoción, pero si así lo habían querido, no podían interferir.

* * *

—Me parece precipitada la idea de que quieran casarse, no es como si tuvieran algo muy especial— comentó Adrien estando en su despacho solo con la azabache. Marinette le quedó mirando irónica mientras él se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a su insinuación.  
—vale, entonces ésto es muy normal, ¿por qué mejor no se lo pediste a Chloé, a ella la conoces desde antes?  
—Ella era mi mejor amiga, cuando niños nos pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, hasta que un día me di cuenta de que me había enamorado. Supuse que ella igual pues nuestras actitudes habían cambiado con el otro. Pasaron más los años y se convirtió en una atracción física, luego sexual y llegamos a donde estamos ahora. Ella ya no me interesa de ningún modo y sé que es lo suficientemente maleable para terminar haciendo lo que su familia le diga, en éste caso su hermano, que es lo único que le queda.

Marinette quedó sorprendida con todo lo dicho por el rubio , lo miró detenidamente y preguntó.

— ¿Y por qué yo?.

— Porque no eres Chloé — le sonrió el que me gustas, Marinette. Aún no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento, me confunde tu actitud, me desoriento con cada una de tus acciones. Hay tanto por descubrir de ti y pienso que no he llegado a destapar ni la mitad. Me tienes encantado...no sé...Yo...

Se abalanzó sobre ella robándole un beso , el primer beso de ambos. Uno que no estaba forzado por acotaciones y reflectores moribundos. Tomó su cintura con rudeza mientras la sentaba sobre su pulcro escritorio. Nathaniel se lo había dicho una vez y era muy cierto, la chica usaba ropas muy extrañas, bastante flojas para su cuerpo, obscuras y rotas que la hacían lucir mayor. Su maquillaje era peor , pareciera que se había puesto la sombra obscura en los párpados sólo para distraer del color amoratado en las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

Le sacó el pesado abrigo resbalándolo por sus hombros y luego la camiseta grande con agujeros que recorrió su torso hasta salir por su cabeza. No llevaba sostén. Adrien quedó contemplando el cuerpo menudo de Marinette. Tenía unos pechos de un tamaño perfecto y firmes. Su cintura era delicada y bien marcada formando una curva hermosa. Intentó desabotonar los vaqueros que llevaba puestos para cerciorarse de que era hermosa por donde se le viera. Ella lo detuvo guiando su mano a su pecho, dándole a entender que no pretendía ir más allá. Él la tomo del codo y la bajó del escritorio para llevarla al sillón, pero al girar su cuerpo notó algo que no le gustó para nada.

— ¿Qué es esto? — cuestionó mientras pasaba el dedo por uno de los hematomas en su cuerpo.

— Nada — habló ella mientras alejaba la mano del rubio.

— ¿No has dejado de hacerlo, verdad?

— Eso no te importa — Bufó, tomó su camiseta y con brusquedad se la puso .

— Me importa, Marinette , si tú sigues así yo no voy a poder con esto.

— Me da igual , sólo quiero que me dejes .

Estaba a punto de gritarle una sarta de estupideces cuando un agitado Félix y una llorosa Chloé entraron seguidos del resto de actores.

— Kim tuvo un accidente — Dijo el rubio de ojos azules — Y falleció.

* * *

 **OS TRAIGO ESTO.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Si, lo de Félix se ha descubierto parcialmente, aún hay un montón sobre él y no, Adrien la quiere pero Marinette no siente precisamente lo mismo.**

 **Myta.1: Intento que todo deje en intriga siempre, Sí ...Félix y Chloe tienen una historia y se vendrá pronto. Te agradezco por leer y te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir**.

 **Prodigiosa Hygge: GRACIAS POR LEER. Al ser un AU , me propongo que lo principal sea crearles nuevas personalidades a los personajes para que mi historia cobre sentido. Así es, aunque el tema de Marinette aún no ha acabado, no quiero tocarlo sino hasta que sea momento. En tanto te agradezco por tu preocpación, espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando y claro, un buen review siempre saca una sonrisa.**


End file.
